At A New Place
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kagome is failing school because of Inuyasha and has to go to a summer school similar to camp. What will she and her friends encounter at this place? Will she get in even more trouble? InuKag MirSan SesRin
1. Default Chapter

**Summer School Can Be Better Than Camp**

**By: Gina aka Kumiko aka Kitten**

A/N: Hi, again! Just so you know, this chapter came to me in a dream. LOL! I wasn't going to write it but I thought of doing it as a New Years resolution. I'm hoping I get it online before the end of New Years. Why? I don't know. I would just like to for New Years. Anyway, as a pre-warning, this story can be a bit confusing. I don't find it that confusing, really. It's just things are kind of jumpy.It won't always be that way, it's just i have a lot to explain, so forgive me if you get confused. Enjoy!

"…" - speaking. _'…'_ - thinking. (…) - another thing to say, sort-of. ((…)) - author notes.

Default Chapter

"Kaaggoommee…KAGOMME! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Kagome's best friend, Danielle was shaking her forcefully back and forth, trying to wake her up.

Kagome Higurashi and Danielle Wray were best friends since…well, birth! Their mom's were best friends since high school so they're always at each other's houses and such. They don't go anywhere without each other. They're like sisters.

When Kagome's mom told her that she was failing school and would have to go to summer school, Kagome almost fainted. She DEFIANTLY didn't want to go to summer school for many reasons. But the three most important were, 1) She would be leaving Danielle. 2) She would have to spend her WHOLE summer studying. And 3) She wouldn't be able to see her love, Inuyasha Takahashi. She had been going out with Inuyasha for a year now. I guess you could say that she was VERY lucky to be going out with him. Every girl in school friken drooled over the guy. He was the hottest thing to walk the floors of Shikon High…except Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother. He was a senior in this school. He was practically a god. (Well that's what girls thought anyway.) Sesshomaru never changed his face. Always serious, never showing any emotion towards anything. He never got mad, unlike his brother. Inuyasha had a very short temper. He got mad very easily.

Usually Kagome does very well in school. She was an A student…until she met Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a very bad influence on Kagome's grades. Kagome spent most of her time with Inuyasha and not studying. When Kagome was studying at home, Inuyasha would jump through her window and 'snatch' her away, sort-of-speak. Although Inuyasha wasn't a very good influence, Kagome's mom very much liked Inuyasha. In short words, he was a smooth talker. Usually demons were very rude, and well, yes Inuyasha is very rude but yet, is very nice to Kagome's family. And plus, he's half-demon.

Luckily for Kagome, although she didn't know it, Inuyasha was failing also. He knew Kagome was failing, so also failed, himself. Since his brother had connections with the principal (Before their dad died he was the biggest and best buisiness man in all of America. Very lucky. So Sesshomaru took over the business.), Sesshomaru and Inuyasha basically owned the school. They could do whatever they wanted. When Inuyasha tried to get the school to pass Kagome, they wouldn't do it. He threatened them and everything, but no good. So even though Inuyasha's grades were bad, and if he didn't have connections he would fail, and so he's passing, he failed anyway, just to be with Kagome.

When Kagome refused to go to summer school, Kagome's mother tried to find a school that wasn't so much like a school, sort-of-speak. She later on found a 'camp' that helps with studies but also is like a camp, so Kagome could have fun and be with Danielle and Inuyasha, and study at the same time.

Danielle was very smart and also being a straight A student, non-stop…but when she heard Kagome had to go to summer school, she paid the 'camp' to let her go also, but not have to study. She decided she would help Kagome with her studies and also have fun. She hoped to meet a cute boy there.

Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku Houshi, also failed in school, so Inuyasha forced him to go to the 'camp'. Inuyasha and Miroku were the second hottest guys in school, as I said before. They hung out with the bad boys group. That was the most popular group in school. There was also a girls' popular group, but it was very little. No one really liked them. It was only Kikyou and her bitches, really. She was the biggest slut you could ever meet in your life. She had a HUGE crush on Inuyasha, but he hated her guts. Every time she would try to talk to him, he would just push her out of the way and say, 'Back off, Bitch.', and walk away. Since Kikyou was such a 'self-lover' and 'air-head', she was now going out with some boy to get Inuyasha jealous……He didn't even know she was going out with anyone. He could care less. She heard he was going to the summer school, 'camp' because of Kagome, and decided she would also go, just to take Inuyasha from Kagome. Trust me, I can doubt that, highly.

…So now Kagome, Danielle, Inuyasha, and Miroku, were all going to the 'camp'. (So was Kikyou but no one really cared. Also no one knew...) Kagome and Danielle planned to meet a lot new people and have a lot of fun……Inuyasha just planned to hang around with Miroku and Kagome. He could care less about everything else. Danielle was also his friend though, so he also planned to hang out with her…of course, with Kagome with him also. He decided this wouldn't be so bad…

…

"Huh…huh. What?", Kagome shot up and looked around frantically, like something was wrong.

"Kagome, we're going to miss the bus! Hurry up!" ((if you didn't no, that's the bus going to the summer school / 'camp'…not to an actual school))

Kagome forcefully fell back into her pillow and said, annoyed, "Why do I have to hurry? What bus? IT'S SUMMER, DAMMIT!" You could tell she was mad she had to go to 'summer school'. Even if it was supposed to be fun.

"YEAH, I KNOW IT'S SUMMER! BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T STUDY, AND SPEND YOUR TIME MAKING OUT WITH INUYASHA! NOW GET UP!", Danielle screamed back, literally pulling her friend out of bed and pushing her into the bathroom.

"FINE, BUT–", Kagome started at her friend through the door of the bathroom, but was interrupted. "JUST TAKE A SHOWER, ALREADY!", Danielle screamed, trying to shut her up.

"UGH! FINE!", she yelled back and mumbled some un-rated words.

Danielle giggled and went to sit on Kagome's bed. She sat down and hummed to one of her favorite songs. She heard the shower going and knew Kagome wouldn't be long, now that she was getting ready. ((I'm really sorry, but I forgot to mention; this is a going away 'camp'. you already know it's a school, sort-of)) They were all packed so Kagome just had to get dressed and they would be done.

Danielle heard a sound from outside the window and looked over to it. She saw Inuyasha on the window sill and greeted him. "Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" He ignored her question. "Hey. Where's Kagome?", he asked and looked around her room for her.

"She's in the shower. She'll be out in a minute.", she answered.

"Oh really? Shower, eh?", he said and put on a smirk, creeping over to the bathroom door.

Danielle ran in front of the bathroom door right before he got there, and folded her arms, like she was a body guard.

"Back off, lover boy. You're the reason she's going to summer school in the first place.", she said, still standing in front of the door, a big smirk on her face.

He was about to say something when he heard the door opening. He put on another smirk and hid behind the opening door. Danielle sighed and decided to go along with it. She went over to sit on the bed again. He winked to her, as an understanding, with a, you-know-the-plan look on his face. She rolled her eyes and thought quickly, _'…What an idiot'_

Kagome had a short towel wrapped around her body, and a smaller one wrapped around her hair. She smiled over to Danielle and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her in the process. She was about to walk over to the closet when she felt something grab her from behind.

She screamed an 'eep' and was turned around to face the mystery person. (It was a mystery to _her_.) Inuyasha brought her into a kiss and she gladly kissed back. The towel around her hair fell off. He was about to slip his hand under her towel but she caught it. "…Wait till we actually get there, 'kay?", she said with a smirk. He growled and pulled away from her. He jumped over to her door and said, "Meet'cha downstairs, babe.", and winked. Kagome smiled and said jokingly, "He's such a jerk.", and went to get ready.

Danielle giggled and sighed. _'This is going to be a LONG summer…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome Got Dressed and Is Downstairs With Inuyasha and Danielle…

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap with Danielle beside them and they waited for the bus. ((io, gomen…the bus isn't a regular school bus. It's a coach bus. (a coach bus doesn't have seat belts, has big soft carpet seats, TVs, a bathroom, and its HUGE) so don't get confused))

Kagome looked out the window and saw the bus pull up to her house. She jumped off Inuyasha's lap and grabbed her small backpack-type thing (not an actual backpack). Inuyasha grabbed the rest of her bags. She smiled, giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. He'keh'ed and continued grabbing all the bags. He took Danielle's also. He may be a jerk, but he's still polite and nice to women.

He threw all the bags in thebottom trunk (a big bottom thing all through-out the bottom of the bus. It's big and spacious and very open...) and waited for Kagome and Danielle to get into the bus. They climbed the stairs and went to the back of the bus. Inuyasha saw Miroku and sat next to him, rather roughly, like he literally FELL into the seat. Danielle and Kagome sat in the seats on the other side of them.

Kagome pulled her bag off her back and put it in the top compartment above the seats. She _fell_ back into her seat and started chatting away with Danielle; and Inuyasha chatted with Miroku.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a huge house–no mansion. Although it was a very nice house no one really cared and went back to their private conversations. The bus door opened and guess who came up the stairs…the drama queen, herself….Kikyou. Everyone looked up at the person and then went back to their conversations (because most of them didn't know who she was). But there were people making horrified faces. Our stars, Kagome, Danielle, and Miroku…Inuyasha didn't make a face because he didn't really care. As long as she stayed out of his way, and out of Kagome and his friend's ways', he could care less about the bitch.

She stalked down the isle swaying her hips back and forth. She went straight up to Inuyasha and sat on his lap. "Hey, Inu-Baby, how are you?", she said trying to be as innocent as she can and push her body against his. He scoffed loudly and pushed her off him. "I don't know who you think you are, bitch, but you sure ain't with me, so fuck off.", he said coolly and went back to talking to Miroku. She 'hmph'ed and shot her nose up in the air. She stalked back up the middle of the bus.

And finally they were off to their destination, chattering away. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek and put on his iPod (30 GB -video-). Kikyou caught this and scowled. _'I'll get Inuyasha for myself if it's the last thing I do! …even if it means someone is gonna get hurt…'_, she thought and shot a glare at Kagome. She went back to her mp3 player and didn't look at the small group for the rest of the ride. Kagome just giggled and played her PSP with Danielle. She had no problems with the slut. _'If she wants to play, I'll show her fun…but I play rough…'_, she thought lastly before they came up to the camp/summer school. Kagome grinned evilly and looked over to Inuyasha putting on an innocent face. "…Inuyasha?..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUWAHAHA! That was the best cliff hanger I ever made. I bet you all are clueless what she's thinking. Well you'll just have to wait! HAHA! This was shorter than I was hoping but it was only a default chapter to get out the needed information. That's why there were so many author notes. Gomen. Won't happen again. …I DIDN'T GET IT DONE FOR NEW YEARS! WAHAHA! Eh, well. As long as it's going up. This was hard to write! Much harder than my other story. The other story just shoots information and ideas to my brain. It's like it writes itself. Eh'well. Oh and please check it out. It's pretty good. And I hope you like this one. I will update very soon for everyone that may review! I love reviews. Please give them to me…Okay enough begging. It's ruining my image. LOL! Just kidding. But please review. Much appreciated. I usually review back to everyone after, with thanks or answers if you have questions. So if you do, shoot. I'll answer anything. …Okay, I'm out. Peace!

-KUMiKO

iNUYASHA+KAGoME FoREVER


	2. A Night at the Club

**Summer School Can Be Better Than Camp**

**By: Gina aka Kumiko aka Kitten**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Company…BUT MY IPOD DOES! MUWAHAHA! I CAN PLAY HIM WHENEVER I WANT…woah didn't sound right…n.n'

A/N: Hi everyone! I am so completely sorry I didn't update. It's really hard to when you're as busy as I am. I'm having problems with friends and my boyfriend right now so don't hate me. You girls know what it's like to have boyfriend problems. nn' Yeah and I forgot to put the disclaimer in the other chappie. Sorrryyyyyy! …So here goes chapter two, count 'em, TWO, of SSCBBTC! (title so long and im lazy! n.n') ENJOY!

---BTW I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG AS A SORRY NOTE FOR BEING SO LATE UPDATING! XD---

A Night at the Club (CRAZY)

**RECAP:** She smiled evilly and put on an innocent face. "…Inuyasha?..."

"What?", he replied while looking over to her.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer.", she said suddectively and winked.

He showed a confused look and smirked when he knew what she meant.

Kikyou shot her head back to the two and looked confused. When she saw the smirk Inuyasha put on, she scowled. She knew EXACTLY what was going on. She couldn't let that happen. SHE was the only one that '_have_' Inuyasha.

She got up and went over to Inuyasha. "Hey hun. How about that night you promised me?" She said in the sweetest voice she could 'crack-up', and slid her hand down his chest, to his abs, and…

Kagome couldn't take it. She was about to do something but was too late…Inuyasha already slapped her hand away.

"Get off me, bitch. I didn't promise you shit.", he said forcefully. The bus stopped short and Kikyou fell to the floor. Inuyasha, Kagome, Danielle, and Miroku all laughed hysterically. ((Yeah, I know. That was kinda mean. But there some mean people in this. I'm not like that though. I would have helped her up, whoever she was.))

Kagome got her bag from the compartment. Inuyasha threw an arm around her shoulders and said, "Come-on babe. Let's jet." Kagome giggled and replied, "'Kay hot stuff…Com-on 'D'." Danielle laughed and replied, "Aright." She then turned to Kikyou. "Peace.", and showed her the birdie. ((Ouch man, that was cold. Even if Kikyou had sex with my man right in front of me I wouldn't…okay maybe I would of. BUT STILL!))

They got off the bus and made their way up the dirt path to the school/camp.

Kikyou sat there with her mouth dropped to the floor. She shook her head, got up, and brushed herself off. She 'hmph'ed and turned on her heel. Everyone that was still on the bus was just staring at her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?", she screamed at them and they turned away. She grabbed her bag and stormed off the bus. When she was gone the whole bus was pervaded with giggles.

Everyone flooded off the bus and the doors closed behind them. The bus trailed off and they all cheered like ten year olds going to camp fir the first time after singing a bunch of camp songs. ((I hate when kids sing camp songs…I know. Im such a grump.))

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

When Inuyasha, Kagome, and Danielle Entered the Very Large Cabin…

"…Wait…we're missing someone…where's Miroku?", Inuyasha asked looking around for his friend, still holding Kagome's hand.

"PERVERT!"

'SLAP'

They looked through the brightly lit cabin to where they heard the echoing sound come from.

They saw Miroku unconscious on the floor with a red slap mark burning on his cheek.

"No. Way.", Kagome and Danielle said in unison.

Yeah, Miroku was a pervert, and he loves to grope women any chance he gets, but there's only one girl who could get THAT mad at him…and she's the only one strong enough to slap him that hard.

"Sango?", Kagome asked looking harder to see if it was her best friend from her and Danielle's first year of high school. They were sad when she was kicked out of the school when she cursed and punched out the teacher just for giving her a month of detention…guess you could say she gets mad easily…

"Yeah?", she looked over to where she heard the call of her name, and smiled.

"Huh? KAGOME? DANIELLE?", she screamed, excited to see her old buddies.

Kagome and Danielle ran to her and they all grabbed hands. They jumped up and down and screamed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shook it off. He went over to Miroku and bent down to him.

"Yo, you awake man?", he asked poking his unconscious friend's cheek. He sighed and went down to whisper in his ear. "Miroku. Get up. Sango is waiting for you outside at the back of the cabin."

Miroku shot up with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye. "IM COMING SANGO, MY DEAR!", he screamed and 'zoomed' out the door.

Inuyasha stared at the door of where his perverted friend left, blankly…He just kept staring and blinking.

Sango, Kagome, and Danielle walked up to Inuyasha.

"Hey, where'd the pervert go?", Sango asked.

"Oh, he's outside in the back, thinking your there to fuck him.", Inuyasha answered her, getting up.

"WHAT?", Sango screamed. "Why could you tell him that? …and WHO ARE YOU?"

"None of your damn business, wench.", he said and folded his arms over his chest.

Kagome glared at him. "He's my boyfriend. I've been with him for about a year now. He came to our school the year after you left.", she said and smiled.

"Oh. I see…" She walked over to Inuyasha and rubbed her chin with her index finger and thumb like she was thinking. She walked around him like she was examining him. "Hmm…cute…Well muscled…Dresses very nicely…Obviously extremely strong…ADORABLE puppy dog ears…" Then she stopped at the front of him. "…And eyes that could make ANY girls' heart melt. ((-drool-)) …Hmm…strike a smile for me."

"Keh. I'm not going to listen to a wench like you tells me to do.", he said, arms still folded over his chest, and looked away from her.

Inuyasha, smile.", Kagome demanded the dog-boy.

"Feh.", he said and smiled a big toothily grin.

"Ooh. Great smile AND he's obedient…Alright…I think you're good enough for Kagome.", Sango said and backed away from him while shooting her hands to her hips.

"Psh. Like I give a shit what you think.", he commented and dropped his award-winning smile. He kept his gaze away from her.

"Nah. You probably don't…But you do care what Kagome thinks of you.", she said first being innocent then smirking evilly.

He blushed and cleared his voice. "…Whatever…Come on. Let's go get Miroku before he gets so depressed, he commits suicide." He walked out of the cabin and continued to blush.

Sango laugh hardly and Kagome glared at her.

"Why did you have to say that? He already beats himself up because he thinks his form is lower then everyone else's. He doesn't need to think that IM against him also! …WHICH IM NOT!", Kagome said, furious at her friend's comment toward Inuyasha.

Sango showed a confused/sad face. "What do you mean _'form'_?

"Well, he's not very self-content about being a hanyou. His older brother-I mean _half_-brother thinks of him as scum. One, because his mother died and his father married Iziayo ((sp?)), Inuyasha's mother. Two, because he's only a half-demon.", Danielle answered for Kagome, with a very sad face on.

Sango felt horrible at this point. She didn't realize how hard Inuyasha had it. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't…"

Kagome ridded of her sad expression and put on a smile. "It's okay. I know you didn't know. It's not a big deal…It's just until he met me, Danielle, and Miroku, he was treated very badly by everyone. It's a sad thing, but he still has us to cheer him up. And now he is going to have you, Sango!"

Sango smiled and replied, "That's right! Come-on let's go catch up to the perv' and dog…ha. Cute nick names."

Kagome glared playfully/warningly at her and warned, "Saaangoo…"

Sango closed her eyes and waved her arms out in front of her, defensively. "Sorry, sorry. I promise I won't call him names either."

Kagome smiled exasperatedly and said, "Thanks, Sango…Come on. Let's go." They all made their way out the door, all in a line; Kagome in the middle, Danielle on the right, and Sango on the left, as usual. ((I love being so explicit!))

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

With Inuyasha and Miroku…

Inuyasha and Miroku were at a bar. (This camp/school is only for highschool kids and over. I know, they're still too young, but knowing how bad Inuyasha and Miroku were, they found a way to get to a club off campus. Sigh…such bad boys.)

Inuyasha was having a Corona ((don't own but me and my dad wish we did because were healthy alcoholics. .-)) and Miroku was having an apple martini on the rocks with salt.

"Man, you are such a girl.", Inuyasha said coolly while taking a big gulp of his beer.

"What? These martinis give you strength!", Miroku said and banged a balled fist to his chest with pride in his voice.

"Whatever dude.", he replied and took another gulp.

(Oh, btw, it's about 10 at night.)

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly, noting that he was extremely bored.

Miroku caught this and had an idea. Not like he didn't always have this idea. He looked over to the dance floor and saw a cute girl about a year younger then them. He put on a smirk from there.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'll be right back. I see a very lonely lady dancing by her self. Poor girl. I shall fix this problem.", Miroku said and trotted over to the random girl dancing under the colorful lights.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head with shame of his friend. "Idiot…"

'SMACK'…"PERVERT JERK!"

Inuyasha looked up not surprised at the loud boom. _'…He is such an idiot. Doesn't he realize that no girl wants to get groped. Well he better get a girl that can teach him that soon or he's gonna be lonely for a pretty long time if he keeps this up…'_, Inuyasha thought and finished off his beer in one big chug. He watched Miroku come back over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"…I wonder where Sango is right now…", Miroku said and plopped down on the chair beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head once again. _'…Forget a girl, he needs Jesus!...'_

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at all the dancers. He saw the door open and saw Kagome enter with Sango and Danielle escorting her. When he examined Kagome, his jaw dropped THROUGH the floor.

Kagome was wearing a short as hell denim skirt that flared at the bottom. Her shirt was a tube top. It started right before her breasts and stopped right after them. God, it was short! It was a purplish color. Her hair was waved down her back and she was wearing a pimp hat (purple). She was wearing HIGH heel shoes that laced around her ankles/calves about a quarter ways up her legs (purple). She had purple lip gloss and eye shadow on. Lastly, she was wearing silver and purple bangles up her slim arms.

Holy crap did Inuyasha just wanna jump and take her right now, not caring who saw him do it.

Kagome walked over to the wall by the door and turned around to Sango and Danielle.

Danielle was wearing a short dress that stopped about an inch before her thighs. It was a tube top dress. It was black with blue polka-dots. It had a thin blue bow that went around her upper waist. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She had some light blue make up on all around her face. Her shoes were semi-high heels (blue and black). She had blue streaks through her midnight black hair, also.

Miroku also goggled over what Sango was looking like that night.

Sango was wearing a short denim skirt that was faded on the leg parts (although it was extremely short that all it went down to was her upper thigh…IT DIDN'T EVEN GO THAT FAR!) and had a beaded design on the butt cheeks (pockets). It fit her curves perfectly…just as it was supposed to. She was wearing a very revealing shirt…it made Miroku pretty happy…The shirt was laced all the way up her back and everywhere in the front but around the shape of her breasts. It was solid black. ((I didn't know what they were called so I just explained it.)) She was wearing high heel shoes that were also laced up her legs (above her calves). Her hair was up in a bun, just like Danielle's. She was wearing very bold eye liner (black) and she had light blue make up on.

"So guys, you wanna push up on some junkies t'night?", Sango asked and leaned against the wall.

"Defiantly. Maybe I'll find a hot guy to play around with tonight.", Danielle answered with a smirk.

"Aright…but I wish Inuyasha was here…", Kagome said with a frown.

"Oh you're no fun, you married old woman.", Danielle said and shot her nose up in the air.

"Yeah go spoil someone else's fun!", Sango added in and folded her arms.

"Hey! I can have fun too! …Watch this!...", Kagome said and left the two girls. They looked at each other and shrugged. They just stood there and watched their friend go.

Kagome went up to the DJ and whispered in his ear. He smiled and bobbed his head up and down multiple times.

"Aright, Aright! DJ Black got a request from this hot lady ova' here! Everybody clear the floor and let's watch this honey shake that ass!" And with that said, he played the song requested by Kagome.

The beat to Check On It by Beyonce ft. Slim Thug started to play and Kagome ran over to a hot guy who she saw could really Dance well. She told him what to do. He nodded and went over to the wall and stuck his hands in his pant pockets. He leaned back against the wall and started to mouth the words. He went around her and sang.

_You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas   
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it_

She watched him circle her then go back to his crew. She then started to "sing to him." She also danced.

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you rock me it amaze me  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you 

Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2

I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise   
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you

Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2

The rap of Slim Thug started and he rapped along with it. Then he grabbed her and she started to grind on him. He went along with it and felt her up.

_I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
If won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town_

The next Beyonce part came on and she continued to sing and dance.

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x4_

The Song ended and she gave him a kiss and a thank you. He asked for her number and she said she was taken but if anything happened he would be first on her list and wrote her number on his arm.

"Later babe.", he said to her and departed back to his crew.

Kagome went back to Sango and Danielle and folded her arms showing how proud she was of herself.

Sango and Danielle congratulated her on her performance.

"Thanks guys. It was no big deal though. I take hip hop so I'm used to taking boys randomly.", she said and shrugged.

"Oh really?", a familiar voice said.

She turned around and smiled widely. She jumped up and hugged him.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE HERE!", Kagome said happily and kissed him gently.

"Yeah but it doesn't seem like you missed me very much. Since you take boys randomly and all.", he replied and shrugged.

"Oh Inuyasha, I meant rap and dance form! You can't do that so I DO need a partner you know!", she said and folded her arms.

"Oh really…Just watch babe.", he replied and went over to the DJ. He requested the song Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It by Dem Franchize Boyz. He grabbed four guys he knew could rap good.

He got up on stage and stood in the middle of the five guys (they were in a line). Everyone crowed up to the stage (like at a concert). The song started and he…well, leaned with it! (You know., when you lean to the left, up, and snap. Then to the right, up, and snap. And so on and so forth. If you don't, you need to wither get out more or listen to more rap.)

((okay if you really arnt supposed to be reading rated M stories please just skip these lyrics! this is a very dirty song and shouldn't be heard nor read by any child under the age of 16! -i need to start listening to my own advice-))

_Lean wit it, rock wit it!  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!_

I bounce in the club so the hoe's call me Rocky,  
posted in the cut, and im lookin for a blockhead,  
yup in my white tee! i break a bitch back,  
and i keep a big bank, oh i think dey like dat!  
before i leave the house, im slizzard on a goose,  
and im higher then a plane, so a nigga really loose,  
and i can lean wit it, and i can rock wit it,  
and if u gotta friend, she gotta suck a cock wit it!

ay gon n rock wit it, gon n lean wit it,  
rock so damn hard, u break your spleen wit it,  
pull up ya jeans wit it, smoke some green wit it,  
n da spot aint crunk? bitch its green isnt it?  
if u dont wanna do it, then ill make ya dance,  
perfect example watch me make your face beat up my hands,  
when you see me hit the spot, betta watch dat boy,   
Chalay, plus the squad n dem franchize boyz!

Lean wit it, rock wit it!  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!

now im gon lean wit it (yea!), brush my shoulders off,  
cuz im supa clean wit it, SK dont play, i got a beam wit it, (beam wit it)  
if i fuck you gotta let the whole team hit it, yup let the whole team hit it,  
now rock wit it, shake your dreads wit it, bend your back,  
snap your fingers, bob your head wit it, i said lean wit it,  
take a sip of that Henn, and rock wit it,  
im off that X rollin hard wont chu pop wit me?

When shit pop off, im jumpin out jus like "wassup hoe?"  
im jigglin dat shit, all the way down to the flo' hoe,  
im up in the club, and im creepin like im ice,  
cuz my shit down to the flo, like im rollin on a dice,  
you know we jawin, yup, and we all in da white tee,  
i lean n i rock, niggas wanna do it like me,  
i run wit BM squad cuz thats my muthafuckin click fool,  
break that bitch back, jus like a real squad nigga do!

Lean wit it, rock wit it!  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it,  
Lean wit it, rock wit it!

Rock left den snap ya fingers, rock right den snap ya fingers,  
ayyy wats hannenin? lean wit me, rock wit me,  
gotta pill pop wit me, gon take a shot wit me,  
call me Teddy, i got grounds dont hate, nigga shop wit me,  
BHS, Trap Squad, B.R.C, we known bitch,  
Franchize aint got no money? shiiit hold on hold on bitch ,  
dis trap shit n rap shit, i done did dat shit,  
lean wit it, rock wit it, gon jig dat shit ayyy,

The Squad, Baker Road, and Franchize on some otha shit,  
left witcha bitch, wit an ounce, and a stiff dick,  
didnt have to say much, cuz she seem obliged,  
walked off the club, got on the phone, called her gurl for menage,  
wat im all up to, shit lets see how it turned out,   
gotta crack-headed broad, now we headed to my house,  
ay u wit that G shit right?  
cuz i done leaned, i done rocked all muhfuckin night!

Lean wit it, rock wit it! x16

((DON'T SUE ME FOR PUTTING THIS SONG! DX))

He did that black hand shake with all of them (slap then grab hands -one on one hand- and grab fingers…don't ask --') and peace signed to them while walking back over to Kagome.

"WOW INUYASHA! YOU'RE SO GREAT AT RAPPING! Why didn't you tell me?", Kagome said to him.

"Yeah Inuyasha! You're awesome! How come you never told us about your rap skills?", Danielle asked.

He shrugged and answered, "You never asked."

They saw Miroku walk up to them with a beer in one hand, a girl on the other arm, and the most messed up drunk expression you will ever encounter upon.

"M-me and…" He looked to the girl on his arm. "…What's your n-name?"

"Miranda, sweetie.", she answered and giggled.

"…R-right…m-me and M-Miranda er goin to teh vack r-room.", Miroku said, barely being able to focus.

"Oh you are, are you?", Sango asked. She went up to the girl and put on a fake smile. She then dropped it. "Get lost, bitch. You don't want to get hurt, do you?", Sango said and cracker her knuckles. "You might break a nail.", she added first having on a sarcastic fake worried look, then changing it to a smirk.

The girl scowled and turned to Miroku.

"See you later honey.", she said and kissed him on the cheek, and departed. Sango whispered "slut…" after her and glared daggers at her back.

She turned back to Miroku and sarcastically asked, "Have fun?" She made like she actually cared.

Since Miroku was so fucking drunk, he stupidly answered, "He he he. Yessshhhhh…"

"Goooodddd.", she answered with a sarcastic smile and shot one to him right in the kisser. (In other words, he got knocked the fuck out!)

It hit him so hard he went all the way to the other side of the club and fell between a table (that just got knocked down) and a chair. He fell unconscious in a second.

"…Defiantly saw that coming…", Inuyasha commented while looking over to the unconscious Miroku. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and said to her, "Come on babe. Let's get back to the cabin. I'm beat." She nodded and replied, "Okay."

"Same here. Come on Sango. Let's go. We'll come back and get Miroku in the morning if they don't get him to the curb by closing time.", Danielle said.

"OKAY!", she said with a WAY too happy smile.

They all exited the club and made their way to the bus stop.

When they got to the cabin everyone was there and talking about who knows what.

It looked to Kagome that no one picked their beds yet. _'Yes! I get first pick!'_, Kagome thought.

She ran over to the bunk-bed in the back corner of the room and plopped on her bed. She sighed in relief that she was having such a good start at this "school".

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

AAHHHH! IM FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER TWO! …it took me 2 weeks to get it done --…ive been busy…--'…anyway, again im sorry for extremely long wait! I hope everyone liked this and I hope everyone accepts my apology and sorry note -extremely long chapter-! please review everybody! …I love constructive critism…JUST DON'T BE RUDE! MY ONE RULE! JA NE R&R–ERS!

-KUMiKO iNUYASHA+KAGoME


	3. Dog Jokes and BunkBeds

Disclaimer: So sad...Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and yet the series will be ending soon... So no I don't own his wonderfulness.

**A/N: HI! Surprised to see me? Trust me, I would be too. I know I said that I wasn't going to write this anymore but I was looking at the reviews and I almost started to cry. Lol, It's just that I miss writing this soo much...sooo, here I am! And yes, I changed the title. I like this one better. Well, I guess here we go again with ADKOSS. Enjoy! n.n**

Dog Names and Bunk-Beds

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

**RECAP:** She ran over to the bunk-bed in the back corner of the room and plopped on her bed. She sighed in relief that she was having such a good start at this "school".

"Like it? Well too bad, 'cuz that's my bunk'."

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh, hey Kagura!", she said to the crimson eyed girl, that seemed to be a demon of some sort, by her bed.

"'Ay' Kags, what's up?", replied the said girl and did some kind of hand shake with her friend from school.

"Nothin', what you doin' here? You got the smarts!", Kagome said and smiled.

"So do you and you're here.", Kagura said and cocked a grin. "Just 'cuz I got the smarts don't mean I gotta use 'em.", she said.

Kagome sweat dropped. _'Well her grammar sure doesn't prove it...'_

"Hey Kags, you got a pen– Oh hey Kagura.", Danielle said and smiled.

"Hey.", she said back and nodded towards her, then went to lay down on the bunk-bed next to Kagome's.

"What do you need a pen for, D?", Kagome put on a confused face.

"This REALLY hott guy asked for my number.", Danielle asked, excitement showing in her eyes.

"Really? What's his name?", Kagome asked with curiosity.

"Hm...Actually...I don't know. I never asked him..."

Kagome fell anime-style and stared at her with astonishment. ((can you even write that?)) "You didn't even ask for his name and you're giving him your number?"

"Hm...You're right...I should probably get his number first...", she said and walked away.

Kagome sweat dropped and got up. She walked over to where Inuyasha and 'them' were and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha looked to his side and saw Kagome sitting next to him. He just kept staring at her...

Kagome felt his eyes on her and smiled up at him. He blushed and looked away. She giggled at his antics.

"So where are you sleeping Kagome?", Sango asked. She was sitting on the floor next to Miroku...which probably wasn't a very good idea knowing how he is around girls' butts...especially Sango's...

Danielle was sitting across from them talking to the boy she had just met.

"In the corner over there...", she said and pointed to her choice of bunk-bed.

"Then I'll sleep there with you.", Inuyasha said, always being over-possessive.

"Oh no you won't.", an older man with glasses on said, being loud enough for everyone to hear. He was most likely a teacher. "Girl's sleep on one side and boys on the other. Got it?"

"WHAT?", every boy in the cabin screamed.

The older man sweat dropped. "Yes, that's right. We will not have boys and girls in the same beds. It's just not appropriate."

'_Oh I'll show YOU not appropriate when I stuff your head in the toilet and...'_, Inuyasha thought and growled.

"I'll tell you what..." Inuyasha's thoughts of torturing the teacher were interrupted by the older man continuing. "The boys can sleep in beds NEXT to or ABOVE the girls' beds...But DEFIANTLY not in the same ones as them. Understood?"

They all answered yes after his little compromise...the girls a little more than the boys answering...The boys basically mumbling the answer...

The teacher left the cabin and everyone went back to their private conversations.

Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms above her head. She got up and scratched her head with droopy eyes. "Come on Sango, Danielle, let's go unpack. I had enough excitement for the day..."

Sango nodded her head and stood up...after smacking Miroku's hand away from creeping towards her bottom.

They were about to walk away when they realized Danielle wasn't following them. She kept talking to that boy she met from before.

"Daniellleeeee? Hello Danielle, aren't you coming? EARTH TO DANIELLE!", Kagome yelled, annoyed.

Danielle 'huh'ed and turned towards them. "Oh, uh, I'll catch up with you later guys, okay?"

They sighed and waved at her exasperatedly. (You know, when you wave your hand like you just don't give a crap anymore? Uh, yeah...) Typical Danielle. Always putting boys above everything else...well except her studies. She knows when's the right time to be playing around with boys and when to do her work...mostly...

They started walking away again when they noticed Inuyasha and Miroku following them. They turned around and both raised an eyebrow at the two following them.

"What are you doing?", they asked.

"Why, were following you of course. Were going to be sleeping by you obviously." Miroku said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh you are, are you?", Sango asked in a sarcastic tone. Kagome's eye just twitched...

Inuyasha jumped ahead of them and landed beside Kagome. He slipped arm around her waist and said, "Well I don't know about him but I am. I don't want any damn guys goin' after my Kagome."

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh would you chill? You're only going to be a few feet away from her! Plus, all the beds are already taken.", Sango said, proud of her self.

Inuyasha glared at her and smirked. "Then I'll just take your bed."

Sango then glared at him and said, "Sorry but Kagome doesn't like snoring dogs sleeping above her. You may shed on her."

Inuyasha growled and glared and spat back, "Oh go listen to some Evanescence and cut yourself."

Sango gasped and glared very thick holes through him. "Oh go drink out of a toilet and growl at the moon."

They continued there glaring contest while Kagome and Miroku just stared at them. _'Well that was...interesting...'_, both Kagome and Miroku thought.

Kagome broke the silent pause and said, "Uh...Miroku, why don't you and Inuyasha go sleep over there. I think it would be best..."

Miroku plainly nodded and replied, "Yes, Miss Kagome. I think you are right..."

They quickly dragged the two glaring teens away in separate directions.

Kagome lightly threw Sango down on the bed next to hers and yelled quietly at her angry friend, "What's wrong with you? What did I tell you about the dog jokes?"

"What was I SUPPOSED to do? Yell cat jokes at him? Yeah that would make a WHOLE lot'a sense.", she replied sarcastically.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "I know he can be a handful but still...can you at least TRY to be a little nice to him?"

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes, "FIINNNEEEE...But you gotta admit...that "go drink out of the toilet" joke was pretty funny."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah it was...Hope he's not TOO mad..." She giggled again and sighed.

"Come on let's go to bed. We'll unpack in the morning.", Kagome said.

Sango nodded and yawned. She got up from the bed next to Kagome's and climbed the latter to the above.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

"That girl really pisses me off.", Inuyasha said gruffly while he sat at the edge of the bed. Miroku sat on the floor in front of him.

"She'll grow on you soon enough Inuyasha. Give it some time. She's actually a very nice girl. I have grown to love her with my entire heart and so will you...Of course not in the way I do, but...", Miroku said and smirked at the end of his sentence.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and replied, "Yeah whatever."

He looked up at the door and saw the older man from before come and say, "Okay everybody, lights out!", and turn off the lights. He exited the cabin and locked the door behind him.

Everyone in the cabin grumbled and got into bed, obviously still talking to one another in their normal loud voices. Some actually went to bed.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

About an hour and a half later (now probably 12:30) everyone was surprisingly asleep and the large cabin was quiet and pitch dark, slightly lighted by the rays of the bright moon outside the window.

Inuyasha got out of bed and crept over to the far end of the cabin. He looked to see if anyone was awake and quickly went over to Kagome's bed. He checked her breathing velocity to see if she was also awake. _'Good, she's asleep.'_

He hastily and silently got in to bed next to her. He warily slid an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, careful not to wake her up.

She gently moaned and snuggled closer to him. He showed an astonished expression, then a relaxed and peaceful one. He leisurely fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

What did'yah think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are my refreshment! (well morespecifically my Long Island Ice Tea's on theRocks, really...in other words my anti-drug...well acually thats sorta my PRO-drug, but you no wut i mean. lol)Ja ne!

--Kumiko The Dark Lady Of The Land--


	4. MOOD SWINGSSS!

At A New Place

"bleh" - speaking

_bleh_ - thinking (also sometimes used to put emphasis on a word)

**bleh** - author (me) talking

**A/N: Muwahahahaha. Im back (. . .Back again. Hahaha, Carter.) Sorry, anyway, tis chapter dedicated to thee FineNekoHanyou, cuz thee FineNekoHanyou shall do same for me. Yay, I rhymed:D Ha, uh yeah, this is dedicated to FNH because she's dedicating Damn Mood Swings to me, and because she's my gansta buddy. Lmao. Hope you like it FNH. And uh, all of you. XP**

**P.s. - yeah, I changed the name. . .again. /shrug/**

Chapter 4: MOOD SWINGSSS!

Disclaimer: I wanna cut off his ears and sell them on eBay, but I can't because I don't own him yet. Yes I said yet people. Just wait till I'm 16 and on the road. Juusstt Waaaiittt. MUWAHAHA!

RECAP: She gently moaned and snuggled closer to him. He showed an astonished expression, then a relaxed and peaceful one. He leisurely fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The morning sun shone bright high in the sky and the 'students' still lay fast asleep in their beds.

Kagome, being a natural early riser, woke up to the wonderful scent of her boyfriend . . . wait, huh?

She wiggled out of his grasp and sat up. She looked down to him and sweat dropped. "Couldn't stay away, huh? Boogie man go bump in the night?", she whispered, grinning to herself, and looked back up to her surroundings.

"Yeah."

She turned her head back to Inuyasha and quirked an eyebrow. "You're awake? That's odd. You're never up early."

He laughed and sat up also. "I woke up when you were jiggling out of my hold."

She caught onto something. "You meant wiggling. Not jiggling." She laughed at his seemingly bad grammar.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I meant jiggling. Like the jell-O commercial? Yup jiggling." He opened his eyes and poked her breast.

She 'eeped' and swatted away his hand. "You freak-a-leak, hands off the merchandise."

He laughed and brought back his hand. He looked out the window to the brightness of the glistening sun and the beautiful trees softly swaying back and forth to the whisper of the wind.

"You know, we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together lately because of your studies." He looked back to her with a frown.

"What do you mean? I'm with you more than my own family!"

"No, I mean recently. You've been so caught up in your work, we haven't had that much time together, that's all I'm saying.", he said in self-defense.

She smiled at the soft side of him. Let's just say it doesn't come around much. "Well I'll be with you all summer, right? And Danielle will be helping me with my studies, so I'll be able to hang out with you a lot more this summer. I promise."

He laughed and nodded. He just loved her so much sometimes. He kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back as he brought his hand to her cheek. They kissed quietly for a few minutes and broke away.

He yawned and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?", Kagome asked as she too stood up.

"Gonna get dressed. I want to look around the place before "rush hour" comes.", he answered with little air quotations. **big thing at my school :P**

She giggled and nodded. "Good idea. I'll join you."

She picked out her clothes as he did the same at the other side of the cabin.

He was about to leave when he saw her looking for something around the cabin.

"What are you looking for?"

"A bathroom! I'm not going to change in front of all these people!", she silently yelled.

"Don't be such a chicken. I'm already done, see?" He went over to her and said, "Here I'll block you okay?" He picked up a long blanket and slowly jumped to the ceiling. He grabbed hold of a pipe and held on to the blanket as a curtain in the other hand.

She looked up to him and grinned. "Well aren't you just so talented." He playfully stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

She was about to change but noticed he was still watching. "Are you going to look the whole time?", she asked softly.

He nodded his head with no facial expression.

She sighed and continued getting dressed.

When she was done she walked under the "curtain" and yawned. "What a beautiful day."

He jumped down and rolled up the blanket. "Very funny."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go before they wake up.", she whispered and led him hand-and-hand out the cabin door.

• • •

They made their way to the HUGE building outside their cabin. It was like a five-star hotel it was so big! But, uh, not exactly a hotel. More like a very-big-for-its-size lobby. Well weren't they lucky?

They walked inside the gigantic building and saw very few people walking around, considering the time **(which was 7-ish in the morning O.o)**.

They saw a breakfast area at the side. Kagome squealed and ran over to it. "Oh great! I'm starved!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. _Big eater. . ._

He followed her over there and stood behind her. He saw a $20 bill on the floor and went down to pick it up. "Sweat!"

He was about to stand up when he noticed something on Kagome's skirt. He stood fully straight and picked up her skirt closer to his face to see what was on it.

She 'eeped' and brought her hands to her bottom to flatten her skirt. "What are you doing, you pervert!"

He stood calmly and pointed to the back of her skirt. "You had something on the back of it."

She raised an eyebrow and twisted it around to see what it was. She screeched and ran for the bathroom.

_What was that all about?_, he asked himself in his mind and made his way to the ladies room.

He knocked on the door and slightly yelled, "Hey, you okay in there?"

She came out and laughed nervously. "Oh I'm fine! Just fine! Why do you ask?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You ran outta there kinda fast. I'm just worried is all."

She smiled and said, "Everything is fine, Inuyasha! Don't be such a worry wart!"

She laughed nervously again and walked in a hurry back to the cabin.

• • •

Inuyasha examined the back of her skirt before she left. No stain.

_Wonder what that was all about?_ He trotted back to the cabin in search of her. . .and a tissue. . .

**hahaha, whoever gets that gets a cookie and a dedication on my next chapter. . .and a inuyasha plushy if i like you :P**

• • •

Kagome looked through her chest of clothes and things. She 'aha!'ed when she found what she was looking for.

"What's that?", Inuyasha asked sitting cross-legged on the bed across from her. All the kids were already up and about.

She hid it behind her back while twirling around. "Nothing." She started to sweat and ran out the cabin.

_WHAT IS WITH HER TODAY? SO SECRATIVE! JEEZ!_, he screamed in his head and ran after her.

Kagome made it to the bathroom before Inuyasha could catch her.

He ran up to the door but stopped short. _Hmmm. . .Nah, I'm not that kind of guy._ He walked away to somewhere he could sit and wait for her to come out.

She came out with a look of relief and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?", Inuyasha asked, looking at her skeptically.

She waved her hand at him and smiled big. . .lliikkee tthheerree wwaass nnootthhiinngg wwrroonngg wwiitthh hheerr. . . **o.o' . . .its the hormones. . .**

"I'm perfectly. . .perfect. There's nothing to worry your pretty little demon head about!"

He furrowed his eyebrows and put his hand on her side. "Are you sure because–"

"HEY WHOA! You don' know me like that!", she screamed and slapped away his hand.

"What? What are you talking about? I've had sex with you plenty times! Of course I–"

She put her hand on her hip and waved her finger at him. "Jus' because you banged me don' mean you can hold me like that!", she said and walked away, swaying her hips back and forth. . .a lot.

**sean, jon,and carterdo that at school when their imitating my friends, lol**

Inuyasha quirked both eyebrows and let his mouth fall agape. _Whoa, what was THAT?_

• • •

Inuyasha found Kagome at the club nearby the 'school' and at the bar drinking lots of Corona™.

He walked over to her and cautiously put his hand on her shoulder. She spun around and put on a lop-sided grin.

"Inu (hiccup) Baby! How are yah! (hiccup)" She got up on the bar, meanwhile knocking down some stuff on it. "Look b– (hiccup) baby! I'm a (hiccup) stripper!"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor. _Oh good lord. . .She wouldn't. . .!_

She dropped the bear to the floor in a crash and threw off her shirt with a 'WHOO!'

"KAGOME DON'T–" He tried to stop her but was just kicked away.

The men that were in the club cheered her on while running over to the bar.

She giggled and hiccupped while tearing off her skirt. She ripped off her underwear, then went for her bra.

Inuyasha looked in horror as she unlatched it. He jumped up onto the bar, knocking down some guys who were going in for a better look. He covered her up with his body and embraced her.

She giggled and twirled her hair in-between her fingers. "Inuyasha (hiccup), you're so forceful. . .", she said in a cute and seductive tone.

He rolled his eyes and jumped down, landing on one of the men having a look-see at her 'valuables.'

He ran out of the club while covering her naked body.

Kagome giggled and said in a childish yet seductive voice, "What's the rush baby? I'm ready for the taking." She slid her finger down his chest.

_I get it now. She has her period. Way to go, Kagome. Drinking while you're on your period is like popping pills with an overdose._, he thought as he neared the cabin.

**oh, btw guys, if you didnt know, the cabin isn't really like a cabin, more like a huge fancy bedroom. its really nice. not wood, but marble. and its very VERY big. got it?**

He opened the door and went in. He closed it behind him and moved over to her bed.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up?", Danielle asked while sucking on a lollipop. **ugh stupid hormones! no pervertedness included people/slaps hand to face/**

Inuyasha said "hold on" as he tried to dress Kagome, like she was a little girl.

He finally got her clothes on and sighed.

Kagome clapped her hands together and started to jump on the bed.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and turned to Danielle. "Hey.", he greeted exasperatedly.

"What's wrong with Kagome?", she asked, looking around Inuyasha to see Kagome playing with her shirt.

She took another lick of her lollipop and looked back to Inuyasha.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "She has her period. . .And I'm going through hell because of it. She is REALLY, and I mean _REALLY_, affected by it. She's a freaken nut-case!"

Danielle nodded her head and slipped out the lollipop from her mouth. "I see."

She went around Inuyasha and over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome? Want a lollipop?" She dangled the slobbery lollipop in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome stopped playing with the sheets and looked at her. "Heeeeeeeell no, I don't want yo disgustin' lollipop, bitch!"

Danielle smirked. "Good luck with this one Inuyasha." She put the lollipop back in her mouth and walked away.

"You bitch, you planned that!", he growled.

"Yo, mah homedawg, Yahizzle? Why you hatin' on mah girl? You got a problem wit her, then you gonna fuck wit me. An' you'ont wanna mess wit me."

"Oh heavens.", he silently muttered and slapped his hand to his face.

"What? You afraid of a lil'. . .what they fancy people call it? . . .brool?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped and said, "It's brawl, and no, I'm not."

"Iight, come attmy den, bitch."

"What's with you and the word bitch?", he asked calmly and with amusement.

"Well am talkin' to a dog, ain't i? An by da time am done wit'cha ya'won' be male eatha.", she smirked and folded her arms.

He growled and plunged at her.

She smirked and ducked. "Ha, take dat, pussy." She opened her arms that said "what" while looking down to him.

"Iight, am out. Peace Yasha. Hit me up at da cut when you wieldin' some real shit. An don' bring me any'a'dat 'I love you' shit, cuz' dat ain't how we do. Naw, fa real son, I wanna see some boing-a-doing if we hittin' it up, iight? Peace mah brotha." She extended her hand for him to take in a hand shake.

He stared at her from the floor like she went totally insane.

"Oh so you gonna jus' leave me hangin' now? Iight, I see how it is. Fine, you muh'fuckin pussy, catch you when we real. Lata bitch." She held up her middle finger to him behind her as she walked away.

Everyone looked to him for some answers.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

They all looked away and went back to what they were doing. Some whispered about the event.

He got up and sighed. _Well that was interesting. When does her period end exactly?_

He sighed again and walked out of the cabin. _I should probably go find her before she does something stupid–_

'BOOM!'

_Ugh, what happened NOW?_, Inuyasha thought as he ran to where he heard the loud sound.

He looked inside the lobby and saw Kagome. . .

"OH CRAP!"

• • •

**take that FNH! I left you all a cliff hanger. MUWAHAHA! GAZE UPON MY MOST AWESOME EVILNESS-ESS-ess. . .okay im done. I hoped you all liked it and I hope FNH especially liked it! n,n**

**p.s. - can anyone guess what that meant before? (go to back to third scene -each scene is a **• • •-**) if you do guess rite you get a cookie, dedication, and if I like you an inuyasha plushy. . .or if you prefer, a sailor moon plushy n,n good luck!**

-**KUMiKO ****_demon lovin hunter_**


	5. Author Note

Hi Everyone;

I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go on hiatus for a while. As you can see, I haven't updated _any_ of my stories in a long while. You see, I go to camp (to my dishonor as being 13, I still go to camp) and don't have time to write, type, edit, et cetera. I'll be back soon though, I promise. I can never stay away from my stories for too long. n,n Maybe every now and then, I'll write a chapter or something, but no guarantees. It won't be daily updating for a while is what I'm trying to say. So just bare with me for a bit, all right? I beg of you! (I don't want to go to camp as much as you don't want me to prolong my writing -.-) Ja.

-KUMi > demon lovin hunter **((. . .IS VERY SORRY!))**


End file.
